


streetlights pointed in an arrowhead (leading us home)

by iliopsoas



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jeongyeon and Seulgi are mentioned, a small amount of angst, bonus points if you guess what song :), english isn't my first language so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliopsoas/pseuds/iliopsoas
Summary: Mina is always mystified by how Seoul screams and radiates Nayeon. She's also terrified if Nayeon ever leaves her because that's the kind of heartbreak Mina will never heal from. And because if she does, then Mina would never walk Seoul again.orHow Mina and Nayeon first met and the instance that solidified their relationship.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	streetlights pointed in an arrowhead (leading us home)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel of my Crazy Rich Asians social media AU  
> link: https://twitter.com/soulhyeau/status/1250457864025460736?s=20

_Im Nayeon_. When she first stepped into Seoul that was the first name she encountered. She first heard the name on a radio station in a cab that she took on her way to Seoul Ballet Theatre.

_And our number one song for the week is from a rookie soloist, Im Nayeon!_

She remembers the exhilarating tropical sounds and the soothing voice throughout the whole ride. A summer song.

She first saw the name on a banner held by a fanboy who bumped into her, shouting confessions of love. She looks back and sees a crowd gathering in the middle of _COEX_ mall. Mina didn't even bother to put a face to the name.

* * *

Mina is in Seoul for about three months when she hears that name fall out from her friend's mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Seulgi sighs, "I want to add some contemporary touches on Nayeon's choreography and I need a second opinion."

Mina doesn't even understand why Seulgi asked for her when her specialty is ballet.

So she finds herself being in front of the name that the city screams about. Im Nayeon. 

Meeting Im Nayeon was anti-climatic, to be honest. She didn't know that the girl she keeps seeing on beauty ads and chicken ads was _the_ Im Nayeon. And she feels stupid; Mina should have known because Nayeon's face is all over the city. 

She thought that it was the last time she would see the singer. But things change after that dance practice that Seulgi dragged her to.

_Hello? Is this Myoui Mina?_

_It depends. Who's asking?_

_It's Im Nayeon :)_

_I asked Seulgi for your number._

_I need your help on some parts of the choreography._

_Oh. Is Seulgi not available?_

_She told me that it would be best to_ _ask for your help since it's your dance forte. But if you aren't available,_ _it's okay! I can find another teacher_.

Mina did end up helping Nayeon with her choreography. Seulgi tried to give her a percent of her paycheck but told her it wasn't necessary and a free dinner would suffice. 

Seulgi ended up treating her dinner for a month. 

* * *

Mina really thought that it would be the last time that she would encounter Im Nayeon but fate wouldn't let it. It started when Nayeon messaged her that she's invited to her album showcase. Mina's principles didn't let her decline the invitation and it would be rude for her.

And after that, she started to look up 'Im Nayeon' on Naver and Im Nayeon started breaking her morning routine. 

Mina's normal morning routine consists of going for a morning jog, having coffee, and ballet practice. Now, it consists of her usual morning jog, texting Nayeon while having coffee, ballet practice, and texting Nayeon back.

Nayeon was now a constant in her life and she welcomed it. 

Then something shifted.

She would catch Nayeon's stare staying a little on her before shifting her gaze, she feels Nayeon touch lingering on her skin before breaking away, she sees a subtle change in every smile Nayeon throws her way.

And it wasn't only Nayeon.

Mina finds herself lonely when she isn't talking to Nayeon, she finds herself craving for Nayeon's attention when the girl isn't giving her one, she often finds herself thinking about a bunny teeth smile and she definitely notices a smile that would grace her lips when thinking about the said smile.

The next thing she knows is that she's taking Nayeon out for a date.

* * *

They've been dating for a month now. Nayeon's company wasn't exactly happy when they decided to come clean. Mina understands. Them dating is putting a large target on Nayeon’s career. But the constant reassurance of being careful finally calmed the company. They decided to take things slow. They're on a fresh page after all. 

They agreed to never go out in public. She wouldn't want to risk Nayeon's growing career by going out in public where paparazzi can take a photo of them anywhere, anytime. Their dates are always indoors in Mina's flat or Nayeon's dorm, mostly in Nayeon's dorm. Mina is okay with their arrangement. She likes that she got to have Nayeon all by herself. There's no rush, they're filling in the blanks as they go.

She's fine with sneaking around, it adds a thrill in their situation. But having to drive an hour back and forth was tiring. So she moved. 

She rented a place that's twenty minutes away from Nayeon's dorm and thirty minutes away from the Seoul Ballet Theatre. A win-win situation.

"I rent a place twenty minutes away from yours." She says casually in the car.

"You moved?"

She nods. "Yes. Driving back and forth for an hour to your place is time-consuming."

"Oh. You know I can let Jeongyeon drive me to your place, right?"

Mina smiles, "I know. But let your manager rest, Yeon. She's with you all throughout your scheds. And I can't risk tiring you out traveling. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Mina has a lot of places she considers home. There's Paris, where she fell in love with ballet. Hawaii, where she fell in love with the ocean. Her home in Japan, where her family is. She knew that she would be adding places in the list, she just didn't expect that she would be adding to the list so soon.

It was an autumn night when she realized it. 

They were walking uphill towards Mina's place. They just came back from a midnight convenience store run so they weren't worried for paparazzi waiting to ambush them. And besides, Mina's neighborhood is tightly secured and they were both wearing caps and masks and a jacket. Well, more like Mina wearing Nayeon's jacket. And in an unexpected turn, it started raining. Their first instinct was to run for cover so they did.

They find shelter in a waiting shed. They laugh at the absurdity of it all, running around in the rain and making splashes here and there. But Nayeon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out in the rain. 

"Live a little, Mina!" Nayeon says when she complained about getting sick but she let Nayeon drag her anyway. She has trouble saying no to her.

So they danced under the rain, played and chased each other until the insides of their shoes were wet. 

Then she said it. "I love you."

Mina didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She has this whole grand gesture planned out in her head when she thinks she's ready to say it. 

But when Nayeon looks at her like that, like she holds the sky and the stars up in the sky, no grand gestures could top the way Nayeon makes her feel when she kisses her under the rain. 

_She found a home in Nayeon._

(Nayeon did get sick the next day much to Mina's chagrin.)

* * *

Mina's sure she jinxed it. She shouldn't have thought that everything is going well in her life. Her mother just called. It was time to go back home, Japan.

And to make matters worse, they're barely seeing each other, Nayeon being busy with album production. But it's fine, she tells herself. Nayeon is working. A few missed calls and late replies doesn't hurt, right?

But then a few missed calls turned to many and late replies became no replies at all. Mina feels she's sinking. She shouldn't be this irrational. Nayeon is just working, right? She isn't ignoring her, right? 

_Nayeon loves her, right?_

Then it dawned upon Mina that Nayeon really didn't say those three little words back.

Mina feels she's drowning.

She packed her bags and left her place located between two streets in Seoul. Maybe Japan will clear her head.

She texts Nayeon. A short and vague message. _I'm leaving._ She didn't give more details. She knew Nayeon is too busy to check her phone. Her twenty-three unread messages are proof of that. 

So color her shock when Nayeon's caller ID is displayed on her phone. 

"Mina, where are you?" Nayeon didn't even mask the panic in her voice.

"I'm heading to the airport." 

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Nayeon…"

"Can you come home, please? We'll talk."

She really can't say no to Nayeon. She turns her car back around. 

It's mystifying -- how Seoul screams Nayeon. Her billboards up here and there, her songs playing in every corner, her name being uttered with admiration by people who idolize her, the shed where they were dancing in the rain, the creaks on her floorboard in her apartment. 

It's terrifying, because Nayeon is home and she covered all of Seoul with her and because if Nayeon ever leaves her, Mina would never walk the streets of Seoul again. It’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend.

Mina feels her heart break at the sight of Nayeon sitting by the door of her apartment. Her heart breaks even more when she sees Nayeon in her usual practice attire, bags under her eyes.

"Mina," Nayeon says as she clings onto Mina like her life depended on it. 

"Let's talk later. Let's get you inside and take a rest, okay? Have you eaten?" Mina knows she's just doing this to delay her actual heartbreak.

She settles Nayeon on one of her dining chairs. She looks around for something easy to make and she settles on making a sandwich for Nayeon. She lets Nayeon’s eyes follow her every move.

"Mina let's talk."

She wasn't even finished plating the sandwich.

"Alright." She knew she couldn't escape the inevitable.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I- I got scared."

"Why are yo-"

"Nayeon, do you love me?"

_Oh._ _So this is what this is about._ Nayeon understands now.

"Of course, I do," Nayeon said it so soft it sounds like she's saying a prayer.

"I thought you were leading me on."

"Leading yo- no, Mina. How could I?" Nayeon gets up from her seat and cups Mina's face in both her hands.

_She’s looking at me like that again. Like I hold the sky up for her._ Mina thought.

"Mina, I love you. I can build palaces and cathedrals by every song I penned about you." Nayeon wipes a stray tear on Mina's cheek. "I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

It’s there in the smooth honey of Nayeon’s whispers and the dark of the kitchen that Mina feels her heart in her throat. She’s so filled to the brim with soft sounds and heartbeats and aches, it almost hurts. 

They were both standing barefoot in Mina's kitchen. Hushes and whispers of affection filling the air of a new beginning between them. Nayeon's every whisper becoming Mina's religion. 

Mina hopes she'll never lose Nayeon. She hopes that this will never end. Because she'll never walk the streets of Seoul ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @soulhyeau on twt or you can scream at me here curiouscat.me/97fics


End file.
